


'Brotherly' Love

by pavisamore



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavisamore/pseuds/pavisamore
Summary: Luigi and Pavi always argue. But when Pavi falls seriously ill, this changes. Will they have enough time to understand how much they love each other?





	

Luigi walked down the corridor until he reached his destination: Pavi's room. Without knocking, he entered the bedroom just to find Pavi combing his long, raven black, silky hair before one of his mirrors.

"What are you doing now fag? Will you do more girly things apart from this?" Luigi yelled angrily as Pavi paused and turned to look at him.

"What's your-a problem, fratello? Can't I do-a whatever I wish in-a my own-a room?" Pavi protested.

That caused Luigi to shut the door behind him and storm towards his younger brother. Dragging pavi by his newly combed hair, he threw him on the bed viciously. Pavi held his head as if to relieve the burning pain on his scalp.

"What-a?! Did you fight with-a papa again and you came here to-a snap-a and lash out on me?" Pavi said infuriated by Luigi's temper. 

Luigi was always like this but lately it had gotten worse. Much worse... Pavi on the other hand tried hard to forget about anything that caused him pain and misery and focused on himself. Normally, he would have a sea of GENterns around him, but lately he was a little different too. Whenever he saw a beautiful GENtern winking at him or a youthful, fresh girl in general, he would not pay any attention and just keep on walking, minding his own business. Even Rotti had noticed it. 

It had been not too long ago that he and Luigi fought more frequently and tried to avoid one another no matter what. Amber was annoyed and Rotti was anxious, thinking what would the press write about his sons' attitude again... 

After Pavi's reply, Luigi's face turned red with anger and started hitting and punching his little brother until he bled from his mouth and his nose underneath his beautiful mask.

"Remember this the next time you talk to me like this, you little brat!" Luigi said and he stormed out of the room.

Pavi watched Luigi leaving the room and he fell back on his pillows, turning to the side and whimbering. With a deep gasp he hid his face in his hands and started sobbing.

"I... love you, Luigi." He whispered painfully inside his hands. "Whatever you-a do to-a me..."

This love, however, was not the kind of brotherly love all could imagine... Pavi had started falling for Luigi the past few weeks. Every time he would see him, his cheeks would turned red and his eyes would glow as if he had fever. Luigi had noticed his brother had changed but didn't make the effort to ask him what's wrong with him, of course. They would just fight. For Pavi, this was his way of dealing with someone he was secretly in love with. By fighting, yelling and offending the other with no mercy. 

Pavi continued crying for some minutes until he rose from his bed and walked dizzily to his chair in front of his mirror, he had been sitting earlier. He looked at his masked face; a few drops of blood had escaped and were dripping down his mask. He took a silken handkerchief and flicked the blood away from his stolen and his real face alike, whimbering and hissing in pain. When he was done, he put the handkerchief down and a few silent tears purred down his cheeks again. He took his brush and started combing his jet black hair once more trying at the same time to calm down.

Meanwhile, Luigi had gone to his own room, slapping his door and jumping on his bed trying to relieve his anger. 

"You little faggot, you'll pay for everything! You'll pay for even being born, you filthy, stupid idiot! I hope you die some day..." Luigi paused suddenly and he felt a feeling of guilt rising in him. He wished for his baby brother to die. He hadn't done this before. He had cursed him, he had hit and punched him but never this... He blinked and shook his head. Getting up, he quickly opened his door and stormed out of the room heading for Pavi's room. 

He slowly opened Pavi's door, searching for his brother. He found Pavi frosen in front of his mirror with red, wet eyes. Luigi closed the door and walked closer to his brother.

"Are you alright, Pavi?" He asked regretfully.

Pavi's eyes rose and looked at his brother through his mirror. 

"What-a is it to you, you-a come and hit the living shit-a out of-a me and then-a you ask if-a I'm alright?" He whispered bitterly. "NO, I'M-A NOT DAMN ALRIGHT!!!" He screamed with all his strength.

Luigi's anger came back and with a sick smirk, he grabbed Pavi's arm, dragging him on the bad. 

"Ok, then fag! I'll give you what you need to get better." Luigi hissed.

Pavi gasped in fear and he immediately felt his pants being roughly removed. He looked down but Luigi pushed his head down on the soft, silken pillow. Spreading his legs apart, Luigi shoved his deal in his brother's ass without warning. Pavi gasped heavily and screamed, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Sshhh, shut up freak!" Luigi said, trying to relive his own pain as his was dry himself and the friction caused him a burning sensation.

Pavi's fingers clenched in the seets and his back arched with each violent thrust. Pavi's eyes widen and tears rolled down his pale cheeks. After a while, the pain started fading and the first wave of orgasm hit both of them. Luigi's pace was steady now and he groaned and sighed heavily. Pavi did the same and a small smile formed on his lips. They were both wet and nice and the sliding sensation inside Pavi was extremely hot and turned them on even more. 

Luigi's hands rested on pavi's shoulders as he pushed deeper and deeper inside his brothe as he felt his climax coming any moment now.

"Oh... Ooohh si fratellino..." Pavi whimpered in Italian as the sensations overtook him. "You know how-a to make me happy..."

Luigi grinned and licked Pavi's neck. The other gasped when he felt the wet tongue touching him and a hand cupping his balls and then stroking his dick roughly. After a few moments Luigi was coming hard inside his littl brother and Pavi felt the hot semen filling him deep inside him. He smirked and screamed and a few seconds later he came inside Luigi's hand, spilling white, sticky fluids on his brothers hand and on his own belly.

Luigi rested on his brother's sweating body for a few moments as they both took in large gulps of air, trying to catch their breath. When they relaxed, Luigi got up and pulled his pants up. He looked at Pavi and a small smiled was shown. 

"If anyone finds out about this..." Luigi said and he made a slashing motion on his neck, threatening Pavi. Pavi nodded and smiled. Luigi left the room and Pavi rolled to the side and fell asleep with a big smile on his now flushed red face.

*****

The next day, Pavi got out of his bedroom taking a deep refreshing breath closing his eyes and smiling to himself. 

'After last-a night, I-a know Luigi loves me as much as i love-a him.' He thought and headed for breakfast. 

As he was passing outside Luigi's bedroom he heard screams and gasps. He stopped suddenly and pressed his ear on the door to listen more clearly. It was Luigi and a girl. Pavi saw that the door was unlocked and he opened it furiously. He gave a hard gasp as he saw Luigi on top of a GENtern. Luigi stopped immediately when he saw Pavi standing on the door shocked but kept going smirking. Pavi shook his head in disbelief looking at both of them with shocked eyes, ready to cry. Luigi and the GENtern finished and the girl left thw room quickly as she was putting her clothes back on. Pavi slammed the door behind him and stayied there looking at his older brother.

"What-a are you doing?" He whispered bitterly.

Luigi smirked once more. "Are you blind? Didn't you see what I was doing? Don't think that you're the only one doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Fucking GENterns! I have to admit, brother, you have trained them quite well!" Luigi laughed. Pavi stormed towards his brother and he landed a hard slap on his left cheek. Luigi got up and slapped Pavi back with all his might causing him to fall to the floor. Tears of anger started trickling from Pavi's eyes and he flicked them away quickly, not wanting to let Luigi see it but Luigi noticed it and laughed.

"Aren't you weird? What, did you think I'd love you and be with you and fuck only you? How crazy are you to believe this?"

Pavi looked up. "But-a..."

"'But' what?" Luigi shouted. "Yes, I fucked you last night, does this mean I'm in love with you? That I want you? NO!" He screamed. "I'm not like you, you sick faggot! This was just sex! Nothing more!"

"Is-a that so?" Pavi got up and looked at Luigi with wet, angry eyes. "That's not what-a I felt! I felt you-a loving me when-a you were inside me!! Really caring for me!!" He shouted back. 

"What are you talking about? GO AWAY PAVICHE!!!!! GO THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! GO AND DIE!" Luigi screamed and his eyes immediately widen. He did it again. But this time, Pavi heard it! It was not just a monologue, not a thought. It had been said out loud for Pavi to hear. Luigi shook his head and tried to rest an arm on his brother's shoulders to calm him down and apologise in a sense. "P-Pavi? What... what have I done?"

"DON'T-A TOUCH ME!!" Pavi screamed. "Don't you-a EVER touch me again, you're a filth! You disgust-a me! Papa has-a right, you're a disgrace for our-a family and-a you will never ever take-a over GeneCo! Not in-a million years, do-a you hear me? I HATE YOU, I WANT-A YOU DEAD-A, I WISH YOU-A WEREN'T MY BR..." Pavi paused very suddenly and his hand rested on his stomach as the other covered his mouth. He coughed violently and he shut his eyes. 

Luigi was terrified and tried to calm him down and understand what was wrong. He rubbed Pavi's shoulder and back. "Pavi?! What's wrong? Are you alright? Pavi, please"

But Pavi pushed Luigi's hand away and rushed to the bathroom the room had. Luigi heard Pavi throwing up violently and he stuck his ear on the closed door. "Pavi? Please, brother, are you ok?" He heard a gasp from inside and then Pavi throwing up again. Luigi had freaked out.

Pavi also freaked out when he looked down and saw it. "Oh-a my God... Blood..." He whispered to himself. Then everything became blurry and he lost consiousness...

Luigi heard the sound of Pavi falling and quickly entered the bathroom. A loud gasp left his lips and he bent down to take his little brother in his embrace. He didn't notice the blood until a few moments later and his eyes widen in shock. 

"No... no... my baby brother... What's happening to you my darling?" He said as tears poured down his cheeks. He got up with Pavi in his arms and got out of the bathroom. he rushed and let Pavi on his bed before storming out of the room to call for help, completely ignoring the blood in the bathroom.

Some minutes later, Pavi was still unconsious getting help from a surGEN, Luigi was waiting outside the room impatiently with Rotti and Amber and a couple of GENterns were cleaning the bathroom and the sink in which Pavi had thrown up earlier. When the examination was finished, he surGEN shook his head sadly. He got out of the room and immediately Rotti, Luigi and Amber got up and got closer to him. 

"Well? How is he?" Rotti demanded to know. 

The surGEN fixed his glasses and sighed. "His condition is not good." He shook his head.

"What does that mean?" Luigi whispered.

"He um... He's been seriously sick for some time now. I can tell by his condition... What he has spread rapidly..."

"What does he have?" Luigi asked, tears started forming in his eyes.

"His stomach has started failing... If he had had some examinations some weeks ago it could be prevented with a surgery and a stomach transplant. But at this stage a surgery would be very dangerous and a complete failure..."

"What are you trying to say? Speak up!" Rotti demanded again.

"He... he doesn't have much time, Mr. Largo. It is only a matter of days... Nothing can be done for him... I am really sorry..."

*****

Luigi opened the door of his room silently, tears now running like a river on his cheeks. He stood next to the bed and took Pavi's laft hand on his own, rubbing it softly.

"Your sick, bastard brother is here now, Pavi... My God, what have I done?" He sobbed hiding his head on his bed next to Pavi's ribs, never letting go of his hand. 

"I cursed you. I wished for you to die. I did it! It's all my fault!" He said inside his hand and his sheets. He paused for some moments and then he let the truth come out of his mouth. 

"I love you, Paviche Antonio Largo! Ti amo, fratello..." He said and he started sobbing again. 

He felt Pavi squeezing his hand and Luigi's head snapped up in surprise. Pavi's eyes opened slowly and he cracked a weak smile at his brother.

"I... knew-a you... loved me..." Pavi said faintly.

Luigi smiled and put a finger to his brother's mouth. "Shhh, hush now... Don't talk my darling."

He felt Pavi's lips stretching and forming a smile again. Luigi smiled again lovingly. 

"What? Do you want me to say it again, you brat?" He chuckled. "I. Love. You!!" He said as tears escaped his eyes once more; he lifted his head and his lips touched Pavi's. The passionate kiss lasted for two or three minutes and when they parted Pavi's cheeks were flushed again; and so were Luigi's.

A few days passed and Luigi opened Pavi's door. He found him sitting in his chair in front of his mirror, combing his silky, black hair again. His mask covered his real pale face which was now even paler. Pavi noticed him and turned his face to see him, smiling. Now that they had both confessed their love to each other, they had stopped fighting and screaming just to hide their affection. 

Luigi got closer to his brother and hugged him tightly.

"No... No, Luigi, wait..." Pavi said covering his mouth again and he ran to his bathroom. 

'God, he's throwing up again...' Luigi thought...

A few moments later Pavi came out of the bathroom trying to catch his breath. Luigi ran up to him and help him steady. 

"Hey there... Are you alright?" Luigi asked worried.

"Um... si I'm fine..." Pavi replied weakly.

Luigi sat him down on the bed and stroked his head. His fingers travelled through his jet black hair and down his back until Pavi felt better.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Luigi frowned and his lips rose upwards from sadness. Pavi just nodded sadly.

"Why brother? Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Luigi asked.

Pavi looked at him. "Do-a you think that-a I wouldn't tell anyone if I knew it-a? I wouldn't-a check myself?"

"You didn't know? Really?"

"Si, I was-a feeling rather sick sometimes-a but I just-a thought it was something I-a had eaten or something... I never-a thought I'd be..." Pavi paused and started sobbing into his hands. Immediately, Luigi hugged him and kissed his head. Pavi raised his head and looked deep into his brother's eyes. Pavi's eyes glowed and his cheeks turned bright red. Smiling a little, he snapped forward and kissed Luigi passionately on his lips. Luigi responded and kissed his brother back, nibbling and licking with all his might, as if he was dreaming and he didn't want to be waken. He knew Pavi was weak but he wanted him so much.

Pavi groaned and Luigi pulled a little backwards. "What is it? Are you alright? Do you feel ok or mayb..." 

He was cut by Pavi who smirked and kissed him again with the same passion as before.

Luigi couldn't help himself. Nor could Pavi. They fell back on the bed, Pavi spread his legs apart as he kissed Luigi's neck at the same time. When the broke from the kiss, Luigi settled between Pavi's legs and entered a finger inside his brother. Pavi gasped and chocked and Luigi stroked Pavi's stomach and breast with his free hand while making a 'sush' sound to relax him. When he felt Pavi getting a little wet inside, Luigi put a second finger inside his brother and heard Pavi whimbering and felt his trying to stir. 

"Oh-a... Ah ah...!" Pavi was making sounds of pleasure and Luigi kept on stroking him lovingly and kissed his inner thigh repetedly; a move the made Pavi shiver and Luigi felt it.

"You like this brother?" Luigi asked, but he already knew the answer to his question.

"Uh-hum... AAH!" Pavi replied. 

Pavi was getting even more wet and Luigi decided it was time. Pavi's moans had turned him on enough to be hard and nice for his brother without any other effort. He removed his fingers from his baby brother and he rubbed them feeling the wet substance from Pavi's insides causing them to slide and he smirked.

"Come on-a, hurry Luigi!" Pavi complained impatiently and Luigi grinned.

Luigi slowly slid his member inside Pavi's ass, digging it as deep as he could. He chuckled when he heard Pavi moan and hissing. Pavi's fingernails dug in Luigi's back leaving marks as he slowly scratched him, relieving the pressure he felt in his ass. Luigi licked Pavi's neck and left small bites on it. Pavi hissed again at the sensation and grabbed Luigi's han - the one that was inside him earlier - and forced it down to be wrapped around his own dick. Luigi started jacking him off while he was pounding inside him, keeping a steady and hard pace. Pavi's fingernails dug into Luigi's hips and then his fingers travelled inside his brother's ass. Luigi droaned in pain but he soon got used to the new situation. It felt good!

"Oh... Oh, si! Si Luigi!" Pavi moaned in Italian as Luigi kept driving in him even harder now. 

"Ah.. aaahhh, AH!" Luigi souted as Pavi teased him and went deeper inside him causing Pavi to giggle. "Ohhhh you little... brat of a brother!" Luigi teased him.

"Hhmm, how-a... does it-a feel now, brother?" Pavi asked.

"Aaah, oh oh..."

"That's what-a I thought-a...! Aaahhh!!" Pavi chuckled and moaned as Luigi repaied him with a fierce thrust. "Oh-a Hell..."

Luigi kept his hard pace and he bit down on Pavi's lips causing his brother to scream a little. This urged Pavi to thrust his fingers harder and harder inside Luigi's ass and as a result Luigi left his lips and whimbered. 

Luigi was too lost in the sensations to understand that Pavi had started coughing slightly. He kept going and he screamed when he felt Pavi's fingers getting more fierce withing his ass and this caused him many waves of blinding orgasms inside him. Meanwhile, Pavi chocked even harder when he came inside Luigi's hand. Now, it was Luigi's turn to reach his climax in afew seconds. Pavi was now badly coughing, blood coming out from his mouth as he violently tried to catch his breath and cum at the same time. Both of them came at the very same time and Pavi pulled his fingers out of his brother's ass, still coughing. Luigi hadn't noticed Pavi's coughing yet. With a violent gasp, pavi's eyes widen and he let out a shaky breath...

"That... was the best... right Pavs?" Luigi said pulling out of his brother and dimly settling down next to him, wrapping an arm around Pavi's waist. A few moments had passed when Luigi realised Pavi hadn't replied and also wasn't breathing...

He opened his eyes and saw the blood which had poured out of his brothers mouth while he was coughing. Pavi's eyes were opened and empty. Luigi pulled himself up shocked.

"Pavi?... Pavi no! No!" He started gently hitting his cheeks as if to wake him up. "Fratellino?" He sobbed. "Don't do this to me, fucker! Don't leave me! Pavi! Wake up!" He shouted but it was so late.

After crying for some moments, Luigi closed Pavi's eyes and kissed his lips. He stroked his brother's head and slipped his fingers through his hair. "I will always love you, brother. No matter what!"


End file.
